Winky's Special Time
by RAWRcarrie
Summary: Christmas story featuring Winky the House-Elf and her young master crouch jr.


Christmas was in air, Winky, a house elf in Mr. Bartemius Crouch's employ had taken her masters seven year old son outside to play in the snow. It was her and the young boy most of the time. Winky knew Mr Crouch was a good man, but he never had time for his son, he was to busy with his many responsibilities at the ministry. In her opinion Mrs. Crouch should be staying at home with her son instead of out visiting friends and attending lavish high society parties. It wasn't her job to worry about that though, her responsibility was to cook and care for their child.

Barty Jr. was a nice enough child, he was a bit spoiled but that was to be expected with the way his parents regarded him. They acted as though he was a bother and gave him trinkets and sweets to get him distracted enough for them to leave once again. Winky didn't mind, she enjoyed every bit of time spent with the boy.

"Winky thinks we should go back inside Master Barty, we'll fix you a nice warm cup of hot chocolate before bed. It's Christmas Eve remember? Winky knows you were well behaved this year. Maybe there's even one for you to open this evening." Winky smiled at her young charge taking his hand.

"Mummy promised she be home before dark, where is she!" The Barty demanded to know.

"She sends Winky an owl, it says she will be at a Christmas function until after midnight. Winky is sorry, young master will be asleep by then." Winky said kindly to the child as they walked back into the house.

Barty didn't react, Winky felt bad, it was as though he was used to his parents disregarding his feelings. She told him to bathe and prepare for bed while she fixed him a nice large mug of hot chocolate. After arranging festively shaped cookies around Barty's mug she carried the tray along with a wrapped gift for him to open early. He recieved the same gift each year as an early gift, always a story.

He and Winky had created a tradition of reading his new story before bed on Christmas Eve. This year Winky had found a story called The Glass Vial of Confusion and the Confused Wizard who drank it. It was a simple tale about drinking unknown potions and how dangerous it was. Barty enjoyed the story and Winky enjoyed making the child happy so it was a good Christmas Eve for each of them. After the story was complete Barty had a lot of silly questions Winky took the time to answer them all until he fell asleep. She covered him up with his blanket and left the room extinguishing the light as she exited.

Christmas morning came bringing with it the sun. It had been cold, snowy and dark out for the past week so the sun was dazzling. Winky watched the sun rise every morning alone, usually a couple hours before anyone else woke up. She considered it her special time. It made her days of cooking and cleaning and babysitting all very worthwhile. This morning she heard a clatter from inside the house. Even though she was disappointed to cut her special time time short she had to do what she had to her for her master.

When she entered the house and closed the door she saw Barty, sleep still thick in his eyes.

"Why were you outside Winky" the sleepy child asked

"Would Master Barty like to come outside and see?" She asked him

He nodded taking the elfs tiny hand in his own tiny hand and allowing himself to be led outside. Squinting his eyes at first she led him to the large pine that grew in their small but tidy front yard once underneath it she pointed up towards where the sun was rising. The sky was orange and pink beautiful and bright compared to the white snow atop their roof. To her satisfaction Barty was elated, he grinned widely, remaining silent as though he knew it was a time for meditation and peace.

When the sun rose completely and it became uncomfortable to look at Winky led the boy back towards the house.

"Thank you, Master Barty. That was nice to share winky's special time with you!" Winky told the young'un

"Special time?" He inquired looking at her in confusion.

" Yes, Winky does this every morning. It helps me relax before I start making breakfast and wake you up." Winky confided in him

Mr. and Mrs. Crouch opened the door just then looking for their son. With a quick thank you to Winky he ran to his parents arms and wished them a Merry Christmas.


End file.
